Gimme All Your Lovin'
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Payton and Brian have a night to themselves at the hotel. Warnings: contains sexual content.


**Payton belongs to my friend Venomous Beauty. She's her OC.**

**Aurora is my OC.**

**I own nothing but Aurora.**

* * *

><p>Payton smiled as she spoke on the phone with her old friend, Jaslynn; she called to tell Payton that she and her husband James Cox were doing great and that they were expecting a baby. Payton hung up her cell phone when they finished up their conversation then slid it back into her denim skirt's pocket and continued on her way to find her husband. As she walked, she waved at her co-workers and smiled when they greeted her. After walking for a little while, she finally found him standing in catering and talking to his best friend Monty.<p>

"Hey baby." Payton said softly, approaching her husband. Brian paused in his conversation with Monty and smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Hey darlin." Brian smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side then went back to talking with Monty.

Payton sighed in content then glanced around catering, her eyes settling on Aurora who happened to be walking over. Aurora smiled brightly at her friend, wiggling her fingers in greeting then she stood off to Payton's right.

"What're you up to Blackbird?" Monty asked, glancing at his goddaughter. Aurora only flashed him a smile then shifted her Cheshire cat mini backpack higher onto her shoulder.

"Why do you have your backpack? Thought you carried your chargers and other accessories in it." Brian commented.

"No reason." Aurora smiled

Before Payton could question her, a booming voice rang out which caused Aurora's eyes to widen comically. Brian and Monty shot the eldest Hickenbottom child a look but she was too preoccupied in trying to sneak away from the man who was slowly stalking towards her; Stu Bennett.

"Bye!" Aurora said. She went sprinting out of catering then Stu shot past them, aiming to catch the petite brunette. Brian and Monty chuckled, shaking their heads and Payton laughed, her laughter warming Brian's heart.

"You ready to go, darlin?" Brian asked.

Once they were in the privacy of their shared hotel room, Brian stripped Payton's shirt off her then flung it to the side. He leaned his head down and caught her lips in a heated kiss which caused her to moan. Brian groaned into the kiss when he felt her hands slip up his shirt and her fingers lightly run across his chest.

She then pulled at the hem of his shirt so he broke the kiss and allowed her to pull his shirt off him and toss it to the side with hers. He suddenly picked her up which caused her to squeal in shock then she wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt riding up her thighs. Brian grinned when he saw the black lacy bra that she was wearing then skimmed his fingers along her thighs then under her skirt.

Payton gasped when she felt him rubbing her through her underwear and shifted around in his arms.

"Bed..." Payton murmured. Brian carried her to the bed then lay her down so she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He kicked off his sneakers and socks then yanked off his jeans and boxers in one motion. Payton scooted up on the bed so she was propped against the pillows then kicked off her heels then shimmied out of her skirt, letting it slip down to the floor. Brian climbed onto the bed and grasped her lacy panties then slid them off and tossed them behind him.

Payton moaned, gripping Brian's shoulders as his tongue flicked at her sensitive nub. She tried shifting her hips but his hands pinned her hips and thighs down to the mattress to keep her still. Brian hummed when she dug her nails into his shoulders then he dipped his tongue inside her which caused her to mewl loudly and drag her nails along his arms. He felt her thighs twitch underneath his hands, indicating that she was close to her peak so he gave her clit one final lick then pulled back and sat up on his knees.

Payton's chest rose and fell rapidly from his sweet torture; her face, neck and the top of her chest flushed from his actions which made him grin proudly. Payton sat up suddenly and pressed her lips to his in a kiss, catching Brian completely by surprise. Brian slid his arms around her middle and pulled her onto his lap, tangling his fingers into her long brown hair.

Brian suddenly flipped her around so that she was on her hands and knees in front of him then grasped her hips. Payton flipped her hair to the side and glanced over her shoulder at him, biting her lower lip. Brian met her eyes, silently asking her if she was ready so she nodded at him them let out a moan when he slid into her slowly then started a slow rhythm.

Once Payton had told him to move faster, Brian had picked up his pace; their moans filling the room along with the sounds of skin slapping skin. Payton lay on her forearms, her hands grasping the bedding beneath her hands. Sweat glistened on their bodies in the moonlight that was shining partially through their window despite the curtains being closed. Brian's quick pace soon became erratic and the couple each felt coils tightening in their lower bellies.

Brian slid one arm around Payton then slipped his hand between her thighs and toyed with her clit. Payton gasped then the coil in her belly unwound and her vision went white as her orgasm washed over her. Brian grunted then thrust into her a few more times, helping her ride out her orgasm then the coil in his lower belly snapped and his vision went black for a few moments as his orgasm hit. He rode out his orgasm then slid out of her and fell to her right on his side while she collapsed onto her stomach.

They lay still for a while, panting to get their breathing back to normal. After a few moments, Payton shifted so that she was laying on her side facing Brian and sent him a soft smile. Brian returned her smile then reached out and caressed her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you." Payton said softly.

"I love you too, darlin." Brian smiled.


End file.
